Typical draw cords are contained in a textile tube or channel that encircles an opening. When the draw cord is pulled tight through an exit hole of the channel, the draw cord collapses the channel to close the opening completely, as with a bag opening. The closing is typically just close enough to seal out elements, as with the cuff of a glove or an equipment cover, while allowing adjustment to fit, as with a waist area of a pair of pants.
Various cord locks are used to adjust draw cords. One type of cord lock is a flat or wheel cord lock that includes a flat, tapered socket. Two ends of a draw cord run through the sockets and are releasably locked in place with a toothed wedge or wheel. Another type of cord lock pinches a cord or cords between two or more slidably misaligned cord passages.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric partial internal view of a conventional cord lock 20. FIG. 2 illustrates an axial cross-sectional view of the conventional cord lock 20. The cord lock 20 may be a barrel cord lock. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the cord lock 20 may be molded of rigid plastic and includes a hollow cylindrical shell 22 that is open at one end to receive an internal piston 24 that is configured to slide within the shell 22. The piston 24 has a limited range of travel along shell axis A1. A stainless steel compression coil spring 26 is disposed between the piston 24 and the closed end of the shell 22 along axis A1. The shell 22 defines two diametrically opposed cord passages 28 disposed along an axis A2 that is perpendicular to axis A1. The piston 24 also defines a cord passage 30 that is parallel to axis A2, but is misaligned by a biasing force F1 of the spring 26.
FIG. 3 illustrates an axial cross-sectional view of the conventional cord lock 20 in a compressed state in which the cord passages 28 and 30 are aligned. FIG. 4 illustrates an axial cross-sectional view of the conventional cord lock 20 retaining a draw cord 32. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, when the piston 24 is forced into the shell 22 against the biasing force F1 of the spring 26, such as when a user squeezes the piston 24 and the shell 22 together between a forefinger F2 and a thumb F3, the cord passage 30 is aligned with the cord passages 28. Thus, the draw cord 32 may be threaded through cord passages 28 and 30, and the location of the cord lock 20 may be adjusted on the draw cord 32. When the forces F2 and F3 are released, the biasing force F1 exerted by the spring 26 pushes the piston 24 up, thereby misaligning the cord passages 28 and 30 so that proximate edges 34 of opposing cord passages 28 and 30 pinch the draw cord 32. As such, the cord lock 20 may be locked at a particular location on the draw cord 32.
FIG. 5 illustrates an isometric view of a conventional bow cord lock 40. FIG. 6 illustrates a transverse cross-sectional view of the conventional bow cord lock 40. Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the cord lock 40 is typically molded of semi-resilient plastic and includes an outer ring 42 in the shape of two bows integrally formed together at the ends with two thicker opposing straight sides 44 defining integrally formed and slidably offset cord passages 46 that are parallel to axis A2. Spring beams 48 are thinner connected ends that bias, with force F1, cord passages 46 into misalignment along axis A1 to pinch the draw cord 32 at pinching edges 50. Forces F2 and F3 are applied along access A1 against force F1 to squeeze the sides 44 together, align the cord passages 46 and release the pinch on draw cord 32.
The cord locks described above are generally configured to be operated with two hands. To tighten an opening, an operator squeezes the cord lock with one hand in order to release the pinch on the draw cord, while holding the end of the draw cord with another hand. The user may then slide the cord lock along the draw cord up against the draw cord channel exit hole while pulling the draw cord through the cord lock to collapse the channel. Then the cord lock is allowed to pinch the draw cord in the desired position. To loosen, the operator squeezes the cord lock with one hand, and slides it out to the end of the draw cord, while using both hands to spread the opening, thereby pulling the draw cord back into the channel.
In general, the cord lock and the draw cord system are able to seal out elements in many outdoor clothing and accessory applications. In the case of using the system to seal the cuffs of gauntlet style gloves or mitts, where only one hand is available for adjustment, using the teeth to pull the draw cord tight is typically awkward. Thus, some cord locks are configured for one hand operation. In this case, the cord lock is anchored to a garment or article to be adjusted. The anchor keeps the cord lock close to the draw cord exit hole of the channel. To tighten, only one hand is used to pull the draw cord through the cord lock, and to loosen only one hand is used to squeeze the cord lock to release the pinch on the draw cord. Then, while still, squeezing, to pull the cord lock outwards to spread the opening.
FIG. 7 illustrates an axial cross-sectional view of the conventional cord lock 20. A hole 52 is typically formed in the closed, spring end of the shell 22. An anchor lanyard 54 is secured within the hole.
FIG. 8 illustrates an isometric view of the conventional cord lock 20 being anchored. Elastic webbing 56 is positioned over portions of the cord passages 28 of the cord lock 20. FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate conventional cord locks. These cord locks include single or double anchor loops 58 integrally incorporated into the shell of a regular cord lock.
The anchoring systems and methods discussed above allow one hand operation of the cord lock. Typically, when tightening an opening with the anchored cord locks discussed above, the draw cord is pulled with enough power to overcome the full pinching force of the cord lock. This takes effort, prematurely wears the draw cord, wears the cord passage pinching edges, overstretches the shock cord when used and stresses the anchor points. To loosen an opening, the cord lock is squeezed to release the pinch on the draw cord, then held and pulled outward to spread the opening. Squeezing the draw cord between the tips of the thumb and the forefinger makes it more difficult to keep a good grip when pulling outward at the same time. Such an operation is also not easy to perform while wearing gloves or mittens, particularly if they are heavily insulated. Although some cord locks include defined gripper squeezing surfaces, these surfaces are typically large and obtrusive. As such, they are susceptible to impact damage and entanglement with various other items exterior to the cord lock.